


That Offspectrum Warmth....

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: It had been a long time coming, the two awkward teens’ friendship slowly and sloppily tumbling redder and redder, once teasing harmless banter between the two lifelong friends soon becoming uncomfortable, awkward flirting, mumbled comments, backhanded compliments and little slips here and there until bit by slow, painstakingly humiliatingly awkward bit, they found themselves where they were now.- new relationship, kink realization, somnophilia, watersports -





	That Offspectrum Warmth....

It had been a long time coming, the two awkward teens’ friendship slowly and sloppily tumbling redder and redder, once teasing harmless banter between the two lifelong friends soon becoming uncomfortable, awkward flirting, mumbled comments, backhanded compliments and little slips here and there until bit by slow, painstakingly humiliatingly awkward bit, they found themselves where they were now.

Which was exactly this. One Karkat Vantas, laying tangled limb in limb, bare skinned with an especially angular, lispy nerd who was passed the fuck out. Their clothing was long ditched, crumbly with dried material from overexcitement during unintentional foreplay that had led to heated kissing, fevered clawing and grasping and tearing the fabric off of panting, eager bodies until they now, hours later, were laying covered in cooled sweat and dried material, the two of them having both been so damn exhausted they had just plain passed out after everything.

How Karkat had managed to convince Sollux to actually let him be the penetrator was beyond either of their comprehending, but it was true, the cancer troll had once and for all proven to Sollux just how damn hot not only his cherry red bulge really was, but how much even impossibly, unnaturally hotter the fluids his body produced within it’s depths really could be. He had left the gemini panting, wide eyed, mouth agape and drooling in speechless, breathless disbelief at the sheer heat of the release that had flooded his subtly cooler nook, leaving it clenching and rippling desperately as, of all things, the mutantblooded troll had surprised himself and Sollux both with the presence of a thick knot at the base of his bulge that sealed the deal - and in turn sealed all that hot release within.

But oh, that had been hours ago. Now, they were in a slightly different situation. Sollux must have squirmed in his sleep, or the Vantas teen just happened to have a nearly insatiable libido after having gone through all of his primary molting years with nothing but his own hand to sate his length, because whatever the causation was… that knot was still swollen, and his bulge was still very much engorged, stuffed to the hilt deep within the sleeping gemini’s nook still.

Of course.

But while he otherwise would be far from complaining about waking up to find himself holding his sleeping friend’s bare body close, buried sheath deep in the coder’s soft warm nook… there remained a single issue that soon made itself more persistently known. He bites his lip and groans quietly, shifting a little in discomfort when he realizes part of what might be keeping his bulge unsheathed and knot so swollen is that his bladder has managed to end up… incredibly, obscenely full. Like, holy hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he had even stopped to take a piss type full. He honestly wasn’t sure he had even used the load gaper since coming over to Sollux’s hive the day before yesterday, which left him curling his toes and shifting a little again in discomfort and growing mild distress, testing the seal of the knot to see if he might be able to wiggle loose to escape to the ablution block just long enough to alleviate the issue so he can come back and return to this admittedly wonderful mess of limbs that he is a part of right now… because by some odd miracle, despite all his bony joints and lanky angles, Sollux is remarkably comfortable to snuggle, even when they are both sort of gross from the evening’s prior engagements.

Of course, when he tries to move, Karkat quickly realizes two things. One, he is very much stuck still, and two, moving and squirming is making the internal pressure worse, to the point where he is stifling a whine and pressing a hand carefully down against himself to try to grab at the tiny bit of his bulge still exposed between his own body and Sollux’s, squeezing the base beneath the knot to keep himself in check. Sollux grunts quietly, but otherwise seems unphased, unaware his partner is awake and struggling.

There is a brief moment of blissful delusion where Karkat almost manages to convince himself he could just go back to sleep and deal with it later when Sollux wakes, since he knows the psion sleeps like a fucking rock and trying to wake him would be more trouble than anything right now. An insistent pang from his insides puts him right back in line with that thought, though, leaving him helplessly whimpering another quiet sound, cursing quietly under his breath and just holding onto Sollux still with one arm around his middle, the other hand desperately squeezing at the base of his bulge.

There is a dribble. The first few drops of a proverbial tidal wave. He feels his bladder throb, and there is a betraying trickle of hot fluid that escapes the urethral pore near the end of his bulge, and he curses again in alarm, tensing, squeezing, squirming to fight off the urge, already feeling filthy for even those tiny, trivial little droplets in Sollux’s most intimate of areas, especially right when they had just gotten together.

He can only fight biology for so long, though.

He’s not crying.

Okay, he might be just a little bit teary eyed with distress as he cusses and struggles quietly, breathing shallow, bulge throbbing as Sollux mumbles in his sleep and actually pushes closer back against him, nook rippling around him, and he lets out the quietest choked sound at that tiny bit of added pressure of the warm body against him, around his bulge, and another searing hot stream escapes, deep into those soft, sacred folds, trapped in by that betraying knot.

He feels filthy, even moreso when Sollux quietly groans in his sleep at the renewed ungodly heat in his sensitive loins, as if mistaking it for the wonderful heat of orgasm as opposed to what is in all actuality happening. He can’t stop it now. Not now, not even as he tries so damn hard to keep it from happening, but there is another spurt, hot, wet, and it hurts fighting it, bladder aching and swollen, and finally he can feel his will breaking, face burying against Sollux’s back, between his shoulderblades as he just lets go and lets it all come tumbling apart.

He is sobbing dryly, eyes a little damp but no real tears, just shaky stressed breaths of strain as his bulge throbs and twitches, hard, urethra practically burning as the stream floods forth full force, bit by bit absolutely drenching Sollux’s inner nook in searing hot piss, more than a day’s worth built unintentionally up within until he has hit this breaking point and can’t stop it even if he tries.

Sollux is awake now. He is very much awake, eyes open and blurry, body in confused surprise and arousal at the sudden intense liquid heat filling his nook once more, even hotter than before. He parts his lips letting out a choked moan of question, “K-kk, w-wha…?” Still groggy from sleep and unsure what is happening. It doesn’t feel the same though. It’s hotter, much hotter, and thinner… it’s not thick enough to be regular genetic material, leaving him bewildered at the sensation that is making his nook throb.

Karkat shakes his head and mumbles a breathless, tiny apology, babbling quietly about filthy, perverted, deprived, he didn’t want to, he tried to stop it, he is so fucking sorry. Sollux has no idea what the hell he is talking about, and can’t even ask for details because his words keep choking out as just groggy breathy moans as Karkat’s bulge keeps tensing over and over, renewing the hot flood relentlessly within him, as if there was no end to it.

Of course, there was, but it lasts easily a good solid few minutes, Karkat trembling by the time his bulge finally is dribbling the last bit of hot piss from his now blissfully empty bladder deep into the now absolutely drenched full nook of his newfound matesprit. They lay there in silence, Sollux trying to grasp what has just happened, laying there in confused arousal, and Karkat trying his damndest not to think about what the liquid heat is that is surrounding his bulge inside of Sollux, leaving the lean gemini so stuffed full of fluid that he actually has a bit of a notable swell to his lower hip region where his nook is bloated with fluid within.

It takes a long while for him to finally be able to ask Karkat why he was so distressed, and what happened, and when the cancer babbles out a humiliated apology and explanation, there is more silence, Sollux glad he is facing away from Karkat right now so the cancer troll cannot see his face as he processes this information and the sensations still leaving his loins tingling and bulgesheath a bit slick at the seam.

Finally, he does come to terms with this, trying to make some sort of decision on this all sooner rather than later to not leave Karkat suffering in silence for long…and with some tender, cautious shifting and squirming to turn himself around on Karkat’s bulge without disrupting the knot seal so the massive cache of hot piss doesn’t leak at all from the soft nook it has been given to, until he is facing the cancer troll now, chest to chest, face to face. He clenches his swollen nook around Karkat as best he can with the amount of fluid trapped inside it with the thick bulge, and finally leans close enough to just rest his chin on Karkat’s shoulder and lisp into his ear quietly.

“…….. II want you two fuck iit iintwo me. Fuckiing… hot a2 hell… you are hot a2 hell, your body, your bulge, your fuckiing pii22 ii2 even hot you’re a goddamned iinferno and ii want all of iit. A2 2oon a2 you can move that pretty bulge of your2 agaiin II want you two fuck me 2en2ele22 all over agaiin and driive thii2 2tuff a2 deep iintwo my nook a2 you can get iit two go untiil my 2eed flap ii2 gapiing two let iit iintwo my gene2ac2. Fiill me the re2t of the way up, KK..”


End file.
